


Distancia

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They are both separated, in distance and time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Distancia

Half day. 12 hours. 720 minutes. 43,200 seconds.

Or;

10,691 more miles. 17,206 kilometers. 17,206,000 meters. 677,401,575 inches. 1,720,600,000 centimeters.

Did you read the whole number? Or, "..." inches?

Not?

I think 90% no.

But you know? Hajime and Tooru remembered that number. They read through their eyes, remember and implant memories into their innermost cells—to the outside of their heads, and they also feel.

They feel that. Every inch, every inch, really means that it stings.

They are both separated, in distance and time.

Japan and Argentina. Or rather: Miyagi and San Juan.

Tooru didn't regret it, even Hajime. They are still swimming in the dream room. If there is, all they can do is longing for each other, loving in the heart trough—hoping the strands will penetrate the shifts day and night, the difference in weather and season, invisible transparent waves.

Hoping that the string will not be torn and eroded at every angle of the journey.

Because of the sound of the ocean waves drumming thumping between their continents, the splendor was like defeating feelings that did not even have a voice.

Or thunder thunderstorms that have a million volt electricity. They can smash the longs of these two mortal beings, burn them and turn them to ashes.

But Hajime and Tooru believed for the sake of their souls, that nothing would ever break through the eternal shield of sincerity.

* * *

"Hm?" Tooru lifted his face, several brown waves fell into his eyes.

Raising his hand and sweeping his fingers into the lover's blinking eyes, Hajime smiled slightly. "How many?"

Tooru giggled, joining their long legs together. It was cold, but the cold weather had succeeded in swallowing them together with a burst of love that was boiling.

"Six hundred seventy-seven million four hundred and one thousand five hundred seventy-five comma bla bla bla inch."

When the ears caught the soft and sweet voice—albeit a bit whiny—that was, Hajime's embrace was slightly tense.

Yes, that is nothing compared to the tension in his heart. Each piece of blood containing the name of his best friend squirts violently from his chamber to his heart chamber, pumping into his brain and entire body.

If Hajime did not have self-control, he might be able to disappear on the spot.

Instead of fusing in a metaphorical sense, Hajime blinked his eyes in several light years. That way no one will know that Tooru has made a puddle of water in his eyelids. Even though there are only them though.

Hajime snorted. Kissing Tooru's forehead for praise for the umpteenth time, after all there was no word of boredom in Iwaizumi Hajime's dictionary, if it was for Oikawa Tooru. Right?

"What is it: comma bla bla bla ...?" he asked.

What was asked was just pursing his pink lips. It looked soft, but it didn't just look—Hajime had and always felt it, it was soft and sweet like cotton candy.

Hajime wanted to scoop it up again and again until the size could be counted several times.

It's just that Hajime patiently waited for Tooru to answer his question.

"Because I don't know the exact distance from our home here, and my prospective home there." 

"Prospective home?" Hajime raised his eyebrows, amused.

"No! Not really ..." Tooru turned his gaze to Hajime's bare chest, pointing slightly to the left side of his broad chest. "My home is only here."

The warmth melts Hajime's soul, he feels that there is no more gravity on earth. Maybe, the law of gravity does not apply to someone who is in love.

Did he have to dig Isaac Newton's grave and tell him that there was an error in his theory? Maybe. Yes, Hajime might have to.

Instead, he just flicked his forehead. "You're so stupid."

Tooru squeaked, the next second he rubbed his palm on his forehead. "Cruel."

Enough. Hajime couldn't stand it, his heart would burst. Bigger than the Tambora explosion.

So he had to overcome it, by wrapping his arms around Tooru's naked body and holding him tighter and tighter so that Tooru could not breathe.

It's okay he can't breathe. Because Hajime would gladly give Tooru his breath.

"Don't cry," softly Tooru, his voice muffled in Hajime's chest who was beating brutally.

"I hate you."

"Yes," Tooru put his arm around too, hugging Hajime wide and wishing he could melt in his arms.

"I love you too."


End file.
